


fill you up with all my lovin'

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is feeling a little unattractively pregnant so Liam takes it upon himself to show Louis how gorgeous he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill you up with all my lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [payneberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/gifts).



> hahah i'm pretty sure the only people who are going to read this are uh.... just [caitlin](http://sansacakes.tumblr.com), who (as usual) encouraged me to write it and encouraged me to post it and checked it over for me too. so. thanks broo :*.
> 
> i don't know... how this happened...

Louis slams the front door shut behind him and kicks it for good measure. No one can see him through the heavy wood, thank _fuck_ , but he glares at it anyway, hoping that the paparazzi on the other side will feel the heat of his rage regardless.

"Babe?" Liam says, coming in from somewhere – the kitchen, by the sound of his voice. "Are you okay?"

Louis is _not_ okay. He's sore and he's exhausted and he feels so fucking bloated it's not even funny. He'd _planned_ on surprising Liam by nipping out to the closest Waitrose and picking up something hearty and comforting for lunch, as Liam has been absolutely adorable today, locking Louis out of the nursery so he can paint the walls a soft, buttery yellow and stick up a marching duck wallpaper just above crib level without exposing Louis and the baby to the fumes of the paint, but alas, while the Waitrose was out of the premade shepard's pie _and_ the leek and potato soup both, it had people with cameras in abundance, so all he managed to snag before he made his escape was some disgustingly healthy-looking veg dish. And the paps _still_ managed to get shots of him looking fat and gross. "No," he says, sullenly.

Liam is immediately at his side, a big strong hand heavy at the small of Louis's back. Abstractly, Louis notes that Liam's got spatters of paint all down the nice new jeans that he bought the last time he and Zayn went out to talk about having pregnant partners and buy nice, attractive clothes that _won't_ be rendered useless by swelling stomachs in another few weeks. "What's the matter, Lou?" he asks, guiding Louis over to the couch and setting him down. "Is it – is it the baby?"

"You've ruined your jeans," Louis says, dumbly, before Liam's words catch up to him and he immediately feels a twinge of regret. "No, no, Liam, the baby is fine." He glowers. "Apart from making me fat and cranky and sore and unattractive and gross and a perfect paparazzi-magnet."

"Oh," Liam says, and when Louis looks across on him, he's got this annoying expression of total comprehension stretching across his face. "I see." He pauses, sits down on the couch almost a full cushion away from Louis. Louis is about to complain, but then Liam reaches down and picks up Louis's leg by the ankle and pulls it into his lap and starts massaging his foot, which does feel very nice. "What did you go out there for, anyway?"

"Was going to get you lunch," Louis says, scowling. "Instead I got on the front page of Perez by now, probably, with a huge red circle around my stomach with a zillion arrows pointing at it."

Liam is quiet for a long moment, just rubbing at Louis's heel, brows furrowed. "Is it so bad?" he asks. "I mean, obviously the attention is rude, but… is it so bad?"

Louis gets what Liam is saying, so he takes a deep breath, flattens his palms against his thighs. "No," he says. "I would much prefer it if I could skip the entire nine months and just have a baby, but. It's worth it, I think."

"Good," Liam says, and when he looks up at Louis he's got that sweet earnest grin of his spreading across his face. "I do too."

"I just," Louis says. "I wish I didn't look so _hideous_ all the time."

Liam drops Louis's foot, which is a little rude. "Excuse me," he says. "But what are you going on about?"

"My face is pudgy and I'm sweaty all the time and I'm achy and fat," Louis says, glaring down at the way his stomach pushes his shirt noticeably outward. 

Liam's expression shifts to determined, and Louis barely has a moment to catch onto the fact that this means that Liam has decided to Do Something to make him feel better before Liam is standing and working his arms under Louis, one under his knees and one around his back. "Wrap your arm around my neck," he says, and Louis does, wincing as Liam hoists him up because he's _positive_ Liam will drop him, but Liam just straightens up and pauses for a moment, breathing in deep before walking, quickly but carefully, to their bedroom, where he nudges the door open with his foot and then deposits Louis on the bed. "Right," Liam says, once Louis is sat down, staring up at him. "First off, you realise you're still barely showing."

That's a total lie, because Louis is obviously pregnant by now, but he supposes Liam has a point. He's nowhere near the third trimester yet, and while his stomach is rounding out visibly in this hard little swell of _growing foetus_ , it's still nowhere as big as it's going to get. Great. "Great," Louis says. "I'm going to get fatter."

"You're going to get even more gorgeous," Liam corrects. He's still got that determined look on his face, and he crosses his arms in front of him, looking Louis over. "I'm going to help you remember how you're still and will continue to be the most attractive man I know, okay?"

"Okay," Louis says, because he's honestly curious about how, precisely, Liam plans to manage to do that.

Liam bends down over him, reaching for the hem of Louis's t-shirt, and starts working it over Louis's head, which – well. Okay, then. Louis raises his arms so that Liam can get it off properly, and stares as Liam plants his hands firmly, one on each side of the skin stretching tight across Louis's belly. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever met," Liam says, reverently, looking down at where his hands are splayed. "Louis, you have no idea how much you took my breath away the very first time I met you. How much you still do."

"No," Louis says. Liam's palms are hot and distracting against his stomach. "But you can tell me anyway."

Liam's lips quirk up into a positively _wicked_ grin. "You look so sexy right now, Louis," he says. "You know the interview where we revealed both yours and Perrie's pregnancies in one go?"

"It was literally two weeks ago, of course I remember," Louis says, still a little prickly. 

"You know how the interviewer asked me a question and I didn't answer until Harry elbowed me?" Liam continues, blithely. "It's because I saw your thighs, Louis, and I couldn't stop thinking about you wrapping them around my head." He drags one hand down to one of Louis's thighs, which are also wider with the weight Louis has put on since he and Liam decided to get pregnant, and runs his thumb along the inseam of Louis's tracksuit bottoms. "And your face," he adds, moving the hand he still has on Louis's stomach down to the mattress right next to Louis, giving him enough leverage to lean in and kiss Louis softly on the lips. "Looks so good. You've always looked healthy, Louis, and but you look even healthier now." He trails his lips up the side of Louis's cheek, maintaining just enough pressure for the wet drag of it to register as arousing. 

"Go on," Louis says, a little breathlessly, as Liam rubs his thumb higher up the inseam of Louis's trackies, pressing lightly against the side of his cock, which starts to fatten up when Liam pushes his entire hand softly against it.

"Remember when you had to pee so bad when we were coming back home in our own private car from Niall's birthday dinner?" Liam says, holding his hand steady on Louis's cock for a moment before stretching his fingers out to snag at the elastic waist of Louis's bottoms – an easy feat, as Louis has taken to pushing the waistband below the protrusion of his belly so that it doesn't dig into his skin and leave unseemly red marks. "And I sat you in my lap and you weed on me? Would we have figured out that I like you doing that if you weren't up the duff?"

"No-ooo," Louis says, voice breaking midway through when Liam pulls his trackies down far enough to tug his cock out, running a loose hand up and down the length of the shaft as it goes from half-hard to fully stiff. "Liam, what are you –"

"Can't stop thinking about your thighs, Lou," Liam says, kneeling down at the foot of the bed. "I want to scratch them up while I suck you, really dig my fingers in."

"Fuck," Louis says, squeezing his eyes closed at the thought. "Okay."

"Okay," Liam says, grinning up at him, and he leans in, but instead of licking Louis's cock, he licks a thick wet stripe up the bottom of Louis's stomach, swirling his tongue around Louis's belly button, which is – oddly tittilating, really, and when Liam leans in further and presses his lips deliberately against the firm swell of Louis's stomach, right next to where his cock, curved up and hard, is brushing against, the way that he starts to murmur sends shivers all the way through Louis's body.

At first Louis thinks that Liam is talking to the baby again, but then he hears the way Liam is saying, "so hot, the way that it rounds out and it's growing with our _kid_ , Lou, do you have any idea how sexy that is? How sexy you are with our little Tomlinson-Payne baby inside of you?"

Normally, Louis would laugh when Liam says something like this, but he can't quite bring himself to do so with the way that Liam is glancing up at him through the smudge of his eyelashes, the way that he's moved his hands to grip each of Louis's thighs firmly, the way he collapses into just saying 'gorgeous' over and over again, reverently, as he presses kisses back down to Louis's cock, working Louis's trackies off the rest of the way as he does so. 

"Love you," Liam whispers, and then he licks all the way up the vein on the underside of Louis's cock, sucking the head in completely and swirling his tongue around the slit once he reaches the top. His lips close around Louis's length and, tightening his hands around Louis's thighs, thumbs digging into the meaty flesh of them, he takes Louis farther and farther in, cheeks hollowing out as he starts suckling at his cock.

"Fuck," Louis breathes again, and he reaches down to rest a hand against Liam's cheek, feeling the way that Liam's mouth is working around him. Liam isn't taking him all the way down, only about halfway, but the way he's manipulating his tongue is positively _sinful_. Louis wishes he could see more of the sight. His belly isn't too big; he can still see the top of Liam's head clearly when he looks down, but the curve of it and the way that Liam's bent over his cock cuts off the lower half of Liam's face.

But at least he can still feel it, and he runs his fingers along Liam's jaw just to remind himself how _much_ of it he can feel.

He's getting closer, moving his hands up to tangle in Liam's hair, which probably needs a cut unless Liam is planning on growing it out again but which is the _perfect_ length for dragging his fingers through, when Liam pulls off. "I'd keep sucking you off," Liam says, when Louis makes a noise of protest. "I'd suck you completely dry, but I'm not finished showing you how hot you are."

"That would have been a perfectly acceptable way to show me," Louis says, and Liam laughs even though Louis wasn't actually kidding. 

"Yeah," Liam says. "But I haven't even talked about how we don't have to use _condoms_ now that I've put a baby inside you." The corner of his mouth twists, and his smile turns just a little bit filthy. "Do you remember how fast and hard I got off when we were making the baby?"

"Yeah," Louis says, his mouth going a little dry at the thought. They'd had sex, like, three times that day, completely bareback each time, and Liam barely lasted for any of them, had to finger Louis until he was practically coming before fucking him. It was like their first time all over again – sexy and dirty and fast and hard and so, so good.

"It still gets me going," Liam says. "When you had your morning sickness I'd beat off in the shower thinking about putting more babies in you." He laughs a little, almost self-consciously. "Create our own little pop dynasty and have lots of mind-blowing sex in the process. And I'd get to see you like _this_ more often." 

"Jesus, Liam," Louis says. This isn't totally new information, but it still shoots straight to Louis's dick. He reaches up and pinches his own nipples, first the left, then the right, with one of his hands, almost wincing with how sensitive they've become – and, yeah, maybe not all of the changes his body is going through are totally negative. 

Another positive: Liam's got really good at narrating his fantasies. Before this whole pregnancy, he tended to avoid anything reminiscent of dirty talk.

"You'd like that," Liam says, smiling wider. "Wouldn't you, Louis?"

"I'd like that," Louis agrees, and he pushes himself further back on the bed, deliberately. He's not far enough along that it feels necessary for him to get up on his hands and knees for Liam to fuck him; his stomach hasn't swollen so much that he's worried about Liam brushing up against him when he fucks into him, so he just spreads his legs wide, looking Liam straight in the face. He grins when Liam swallows, hard.

"I'm going to do it," Liam says. "I'm going to fuck you hard again, Lou. I'm going to leave my load inside of you so that you can remember what it feels like when we make babies together."

_Fuck_. "Liam," Louis whines, and Liam grins and gets up. He opens his belt and opens the button and zip on his jeans, pushing them down until his cock is freed, and then toeing them off the rest of the way as he goes over to their bedside table and pulls out the sex drawer. He rummages through the handcuffs and the paddle before he reaches the lube, which he drizzles over two of his fingers as he makes his way back to Louis. 

"I've got you, babe," Liam whispers, and he leans in and kisses Louis on the cheek. "You're so gorgeous, I'm going to show you how gorgeous you are."

"Please," Louis says, and he knows that he's begging, he _knows_ how undignified it is, but he doesn't care. "Please, Liam, do it now."

"I've got you," Liam repeats, and he nudges Louis's legs wider, so Louis bends them, planting his feet against the bed so that he's presenting fully. And then Liam is circling his hole with both of the fingers, slick with lube, pressing them both in simultaneously since Louis is still loose from when Liam pushed him against the shower wall this morning and held him up carefully while he fucked him, slow and hard and deliberate and – well. 

Maybe Louis isn't _that_ heavy yet. 

"I've got you," Liam murmurs again, and spreads his free hand across Louis's belly, stroking lightly as he pushes his fingers deeper in. The stretch has Louis biting his lip hard, putting more weight on his feet to shift the angle a little bit, and – oh, _fuck_ , yes. There. 

"More," he says, once Liam has worked his fingers back and forth a few times and Louis is used to the stretch, and then "Fuck me" once Liam's got a third finger inside, so Liam draws back and squirts more lube into his hand. He slicks it over his cock, giving it a few tugs as he kneels down in front of Louis and then manoeuvres himself lower, lining himself up and pressing the blunt head of his slick cock against Louis's hole. 

"You good?" Liam asks, so Louis nods, quickly. "Good." He pushes in, slowly, the head of his cock stretching Louis deliciously as he moves inexorably inward until he's buried deep inside, breathing hard. He lowers his body down so that he can kiss Louis, abdomen pressing hard against Louis's stomach, and then raises himself up and starts thrusting in deliberately, steady rolls of his hips driving him inside Louis over and over again as Louis gasps and writhes up against him.

"Fill me," Louis says, a little awkwardly because he's still getting used to this kind of talk. "Fill me up, Liam, knock me up."

"Fuck," Liam gasps. Liam cursing is, like, the hottest thing, even now, even after knowing him for, like, seven years. "Fuck, Lou, you're the hottest – you're the most gorgeous beautiful man I know."

"Tell me," Louis gasps, as Liam shifts his angle of approach slightly and the head of his cock hits _that spot_ perfectly. He bites his lips, then stops, so that he doesn't bite all the way through. "Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're so beautiful," Liam says. "Such a good dad. Such a hot dad. Hottest dad around."

"You, too," Louis says, but Liam isn't finished.

"Father of my children," he says, shuddering as he thrusts deeper than ever. He surges forward, leaning down so that his thrusts jostle Louis's cock, so that, if Louis strains up a little bit, they can kiss. The way he's rolling his hips means that his stomach slides sweatily against Louis's belly, but he holds himself up enough that he doesn't put too much weight on it. "The other Daddy Direction." 

Louis laughs breathlessly at that, and manages to work a hand in between the two of them despite the narrowed gap. He can't quite get a grip around his cock, but he manages to press down on it, knuckles brushing against the hair curling low on Liam's abdomen, palm flat against his own cock, pressing it down against his own stomach, adding friction that intensifies every time Liam bottoms out inside of him. He can feel his precome smearing against his stomach, sticky and damp.

"Gonna come," he gasps, and Liam laughs breathlessly, thrusting faster but no less methodically.

"Gonna give you twins," he says, which is both implausible and implausibly hot. 

"Love feeling you like this," says Louis, canting his hips up to meet Liam's, using his free hand to push himself up high enough to capture Liam's mouth in a sloppy, openmouthed kiss, tongues loose and teeth clacking. He breaks for air, adds, "Big and bare and hard."

"Love feeling _you_ like this," Liam counters, straining to kiss Louis again, nipping at his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. When he rolls his hips again, he does so in a way that presses his front flush with Louis's. "Beautiful and big with our baby."

"Love you," Louis says, as fondly as he can manage, and then Liam draws back as far as he can and pushes back in, hard and strong and sure, and Louis's vision whites out. He comes with a gasp and a moan, the come smearing over his belly as Liam kisses him once more, raggedly, and thrusts in, stiffening deep inside as he comes.

"Should stay like this for a while," Liam says. "Keep you plugged up. Give my jizz a chance to do its work."

Louis laughs. "Oh, babe," he says, moving a limp arm around Liam's back to pat him on the shoulder. "It already has done. You've made your point."

"Have I?" Liam asks, as he pulls out and rolls off Louis. He flops onto his back at Louis's side, then props himself up on one elbow, looking down at Louis's stomach and placing one of his big wide warm hands lightly on top of it. "Do you feel pretty?"

"I feel like the hottest man in Britain," Louis says, honestly, pushing himself up to kiss Liam, softer this time, sweeter. "Cheers, babe."

"With the nicest husband," Liam says, happily and he moves his hand a little bit. "We certainly made a mess of you, didn't we?"

Louis looks down. Liam's hand is splayed in the mess of come that's been smeared all over his belly. "Ugh," he says, reaching down and running a finger through it, dragging it up past his belly button. "It's like that nasty ultrasound gel all over again," he says, in horrified fascination.

It isn't, really, but Liam laughs, eyes scrunching shut with glee, which is what Louis was going for, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> haha um. thank you for making it this far?
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dulosis.tumblr.com) | [LJ](http://el_em_en_oh_pee.livejournal.com/profile)


End file.
